


All is fair in love and fighting lessons

by alternate_me



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 04x09, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Madi/John Silver, No Angst, Sword Fighting, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_me/pseuds/alternate_me
Summary: John Silver was not a man of stability. Since he could remember, his life had always implicated running from somewhere – or someone – just to end up in yet another complicated situation. And there would still be some running left to do.So it was expected that, on the slightly uneventful days previous to the battle for Nassau, Silver would be a bit upset, if not bored. Luckily, there were some things to keep his mind busy, like the sword lessons with Captain Flint.





	All is fair in love and fighting lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightwriter/gifts).

> This story takes place, chronologically, between s3 and s4, but it has spoilers of the flashbacks shown on episode 04x09 (aka the fanfic episode, as I like to call it).
> 
> As I promised @midnightwriter, this is an angst-free fic.  
Although we both agree that there is already enough angst on canon, I hadn't written anything but angsty shit about Black Sails. Sorry.
> 
> Ah, hope you enjoy it.

John Silver was not a man of stability. Since he could remember, his life had always implicated running from somewhere – or someone – just to end up in yet another complicated situation. And there would still be some running left to do. He was a man that believed in adapting himself to whatever the situation asked for; and he had discovered, from a young age, that he was extremely good at it.

The price to pay for that gift of sorts was that he had never had peace in his life. Of course, he had never stopped and wondered about it, and therefore had never wished for it. He was always too occupied with discovering which side would be next favored by the tide, so that he could choose his allies wisely.

When he realized that he, Flint and the Walrus crew would be staying in Maroon Island, John didn’t anticipate that the time it took to prepare for taking Nassau back would be anything but exciting. However, as the days and weeks went by, he realized that, even though there were new minor issues to be dealt with every day, not all of them required his constant attention and supervision.

As one of the leaders of the battle, he would discuss strategies and check on the progress of the arrangements. But it didn’t demand all his time. Moreover, Billy had Nassau covered, and was constantly sending word for them, so it was one less thing to worry about. Therefore, Silver found himself, unexpectedly, leading a life that was as close to a domestic routine as it could be in their current situation. 

In the beginning, it was a bit unsettling, for he felt as if he should be doing more than he was. Then, he felt a bit bored, seeing his life slowing down to what would be considered a normal rhythm by the standard English man – whom no one in that island had ever been. At this moment, he found that getting to know Madi better, as well as the fighting lessons with Flint, were excellent activities to keep his mind busy.

As the days went by, Silver found himself settled in his little routine, and was surprised to know that he could also adapt to that form of living. He was amazed that he had never considered that as a valid way of life. Stability, he discovered, wasn’t so bad after all; knowing what you would find when you woke up the other day was, _shockingly_, kind of comforting.

For instance, John knew he would wake in his little improvised cabin, freshen himself up, then take a walk around camp. He would talk to some of the crew and of the maroons, and, more importantly, he would see what Madi was up to on that day. Maybe follow her around, asking questions, trying not to bother her too much. 

He would then go to the cliff where he and Flint had been having fighting lessons. They would train, and talk, for hours. Sometimes they would even have lunch there, if the training - or the talk - was yielding good results. 

In the afternoon, he would discuss strategy plans, make arrangements, solve unexpected troubles that came up since the previous day. For this, there would usually be a reunion of all the most important voices in that war – that is he, Flint, Madi, the Queen, Jack, Anne and Teach, altogether with part of their men. Lately, the last three would be out, recruiting more people and working on agendas of their own – for, although they were all in an arrangement together, each part still had freedom in matters that didn’t implicate the rest of them.

When the night came down, sometimes John would leave the meeting with Madi – he started doing that more and more as the weeks passed. They would talk about things that weren’t necessarily related to the oncoming battle for Nassau. Getting to know each other was really important for their political relationship, he would tell himself, rejoicing over their newly acquired intimacy. 

Madi had fascinated him since the moment he saw her, and, somehow, she still found a way of fascinating him with each day that went by. The more he knew about her – about her intelligence, fierceness, eloquence – the more he looked forward for those evenings spent by her side. She apparently had similar feelings towards him, and it didn’t take long for John to start spending the night in Madi’s cabin as well. 

However, his intimacy with Madi wasn’t the only unexpected relationship development that happened during those weeks of tranquility. 

Silver had finally thought about his connection to Flint. Truth is, since they had entered that storm, there hadn’t been much time to consider the path their relationship was heading. John was the quartermaster. It was his obligation to the crew to analyze and supervise the captain’s actions, which hadn’t been easy since they left Charlestown. He had always had kind of an admiration and sympathy for Flint, but, before they went hunting sharks and stuff, Silver thought of them as allies truly out of necessity.

Then, John had decided to rationalize with Flint, to try and truly understand him. He thought it would be a better way for him to serve the crew. Silver had never imagined that what he would find would change the core of his motivations, but his captain proved to be much more alluring than he would have considered. Silver found himself knowing Flint for the sake of knowing Flint. And enjoying it along the way. 

He had noticed how drawn he was to Flint even before that night, in the woods, where the captain told him everything about his past. He was already worried then, but, when Flint’s whole story was clear before his eyes, John felt genuine fear. Mostly, it was because he saw the pattern of his last partners and the similarities with their own relationship, but it was also because, even upon noticing it, he didn’t know whether he could stop himself from being drawn to Flint. Worse; he didn’t know whether he wanted to. 

Sure, his first instinct had been to antagonize Flint. So he smiled and guaranteed him that he would certainly be his end. However, after that night, he and the captain had grown closer, and the more John knew about him, the less he wanted to do anything to damage their relationship. He wished not to watch Flint’s every step, but to thread the path alongside him.

In other words, he was fucked. 

Silver would look forward for the sword lessons every day. Although it took him a while to admit it to himself, he enjoyed Flint’s company. It made him feel at ease, almost safe. He felt he always could be himself around Flint; Flint knew his flaws, and also knew they didn’t define him. He looked past them, at his core, at what really mattered.

When he told Flint that his past wasn’t quite relevant, and that all that mattered was there, for him to see, he wasn’t lying. In those moments, when it was just the two of them and the sea, Silver would feel more like himself than he had in any moment of his life. 

If John were to be completely honest to himself, he enjoyed Flint’s company and their conversations more than the lessons themselves, for he hadn’t been able to beat Flint yet. The captain was indeed an excellent swordsman, and whatever technical deficiency he had, he made up in fierce. It usually didn’t take Silver this long to excel at something, and it was starting to get a bit frustrating.

“Your pacing is good” Flint said, on one particular day “But you didn’t take my suggestion” he moved forward, leaving John helpless with the blade on his throat.

“Remind me, what suggestion was that?” John grunted, pushing the sword away from himself. It was the third time he lost in the last twenty minutes.

“Stop focusing on my eyes”

John sighed.

“Well, I can’t help it, can I? You have such beautiful eyes” he scoffed, taking the opportunity that was presented to him. At least he still excelled at that. 

“You know you won’t be able to flirt your way out of a battle, don’t you?” Flint said, taking his fighting stance again, and encouraging John to do the same.

“Bet I could, you yourself said that there were many fighting styles, and that I would find mine with time” he said, smiling wide while preparing himself for another round.

“I don’t think you’ve listened to a single think that I’ve said” Flint said, moving forward and striking a blow.

John defended himself from it very quickly.

“And I think it’s a genuine fighting style. Not all men play as hard to get as you do, you know?” he said, making an attack move to Flint’s side.

The captain was fast to defend himself. He moved to the side, bringing the blade with him as though it was an extension of his arm. John didn’t know how he did it, but with two more moves he was left helpless again, with a sword to his shoulder. He sighed in frustration.

Flint was amused.

“As I recall, you told me that I would be teaching you how to defeat me” he smiled wide “Any idea when I’ll be seeing the results of that affirmation?”

John opened his mouth, took a moment, then closed it again. It wasn’t always that he had no words for the captain. Flint then finally lowered his sword, turning around. He considered it was a good time for a break, and Silver was grateful for a chance to rest. 

“If you use flirting in a fight, please don’t tell people that I’ve taught you anything” the captain continued, sitting on a rock that lay on the top of the cliff, facing the sea.

“I wouldn’t want to share the praise for the idea” John said, sitting beside him “You genuinely think that I can’t beat you in a fight, don’t you?” he added, a moment later.

Flint turned his face, interrupting his admiration of the sea to look at him. He scoffed.

“What do you think? You haven’t beat me once since we started training”

“Ah, but you see” Silver said, tilting his head to the side “That’s because your rules are unfair”

“My rules?” Flint raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, you know, we are purely training sword fighting, but, in a _real-life_ battle, we’ve got more… options at our disposal”

“You mean cheating” Flint affirmed “It does have its utility, but that isn’t the point of these lessons”

“I know” Silver said “I’m only stating that, again, in a real-life battle, I would beat you easily”

“I doubt it, and still, it would be by cheating” Flint remarked, smiling wide and looking at John.

“By winning” Silver said, sure of himself “In a war, there’s no ‘cheating’, there’s no one keeping score; you win by all means necessary, isn’t that right? Not to mention that you would be able to ‘cheat’ too”

Flint let his eyes wander to John’s confident smirk, then to his amused eyes. Well, fuck it, he hadn’t anything to lose.

The captain rolled his eyes and nodded. He got up and took a few steps back. Despite his apparent seriousness, it was obvious that he was amusing himself with the situation. Flint had learned that, sometimes, in order to shut John up, he had to encourage his ideas a bit, and then beat him at his own game. 

“All right, then” he said, grabbing his sword from the ground “Show me what you got”

Silver seemed caught off guard.

“Wait, are we really doing this?”

“Was it not what you wanted?”

“Well, yes, but you generally don’t give a fuck about what I want” he said, grabbing his crutch and standing. 

“You’re a dramatic little shit. You know that, right?” Flint pointed at the other sword with his own “It’s your chance to prove me wrong. Will you not take it?”

John sighed, picking the weapon from the floor. They both made their stances, moving their feet, testing their weight on the ground. They raised the swords.

“Wait, wait” John interrupted “Are we allowed to use knives?” 

Flint blinked twice.

“Did you bring knives to a sword fight?”

John shrugged. 

“Yes, alright, suit yourself” Flint said, not being able to stop a slight smile from appearing at the corner of his lips.

John was the one to start the fight. He moved towards Flint, who defended himself effortlessly. They exchanged a few blows, moving fast. 

From an outsider observer, their fighting would look a lot like dancing. It did have the aggressiveness required to a sword fight, but it also had the fluidity of their conversations. If said hypothetical observer were to pay close attention, the way Silver responded to Flint’s advances, the way he seemed to know where the captain would strike next, it revealed how close they had gotten since John had become quartermaster. 

Dancing, like fighting, meant knowing your partner - or adversary -, knowing the way they moved and thought, and John was getting more and more proficient at knowing Flint’s mind as the days went by. It wouldn’t be a surprise if, by the end of that period, John did learn how to beat Flint in his own game. If the captain had noticed Silver’s improvement, he did not look worried about it, nor said anything.

Then, their dance was abruptly interrupted as, in one of Flint’s advances, John tripped on a loose stone. He fell backwards, landing on the ground with a thump. Flint stopped at once, suddenly worried.

“Time out, time out” John said. 

“Are you-“

Flint’s sentence was cut short by a handful of sand that John had quickly thrown at his face. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and raised his hands to protect himself, and, before he could recover, John hit his legs with his crutch and watched as he fell to ground as well. It was the opportunity he had been waiting for, so he moved forward, grabbing his fallen sword to finally win a battle. 

Silver didn’t know how that man could be so fast, but Flint escaped his attack, rolling to the side. When he realized, the captain was already moving towards him, and there was no time till John felt that bloody blade on his neck once again.

“Oh, _fuck_” he said, frustrated. 

They were both breathing heavily, Flint looked at him, half standing, half kneeled, with sand all over his face and beard.

“What the fuck, John?” he said, standing up, and throwing the sword to the ground.

John pursued his lips in an apologetical way. 

“Sorry, I was desperate” his apparent sad eyes could easily fool an unaware individual about his internal satisfaction. Flint knew him enough not to make that mistake.

“Now that I’ve proven you wrong, may we go back to _serious_ fighting?” Flint said, after cleaning his face on his sleeve as best as he could. It didn’t help much.

“Hm” John said, getting up too “Best of three?”

Flint looked incredulous.

“Promise the second one will be better” John said, and apparently the pleading eyes did have an effect that time.

“Yeah” Flint sighed, giving up any intent of serious training in that morning “Sure”

They got ready once again. Flint gave the first blow and Silver defended himself, counterattacking. After a few more moves, John advanced towards Flint, trying to get him to move backwards. Flint arrived in a steep portion of the cliff, and, when he perceived quality of the ground on which he was stepping, he hesitated for a moment.

It was Silver’s opportunity once again, and, this time, he took it. He flicked his wrist and hit Flint’s sword in a way that send it flying out of his hand. Flint looked surprised for a second, before he quickly adapted to his new reality and tackled John with his body. John was too satisfied about his achievement to do anything in time. 

They both fell to the ground, and Flint reached out his hand, taking a knife out of his boot.

“So, is that your way of saying you don’t trust me?” Silver teased, breathing heavily and holding Flint’s wrist to stop him from leaning the blade against his neck.

“You just threw sand on my face when I tried to help you” he responded, moving his left arm as well, only to have it stopped by John’s other hand.

“I said I was sorry”

They stood there, measuring strengths for a moment, neither one of them backing down. Flint pushed his hands, John sustained them. It looked like no one would win, but John did have his way of getting out of dreadful situations, and that one was no exception. Besides, he and Flint were so close that it was not difficult at all. He simply let go of the hand that wasn’t holding the weapon, and pulled Flint’s back towards him, pushing his own torso and neck upwards. His and Flint’s lips met in the middle.

The captain’s right arm, at once, lost its will of pushing the knife forward. He leaned instinctively towards Silver, and it allowed Silver to pull him by the neck and deepen their kiss. A moment later, John was pushing Flint to the side, using his hips, and landing on top of him, a knife of his own expertly placed on Flint’s throat.

“I win” he said, pushing himself up so that he could stare at Flint, a devious smirk on his lips.

Flint blinked a few times, the shocked expression on his face turning quickly into an angry one. 

“Silver, what the fuck did you just do?” 

“Proved a point” he said, falling to the side, laughing lowly “And now you’ve got to recognize my fighting style as an authentic one”

Silver had little time to fight back as Flint grabbed his collar, pushing him to the ground. John’s eyes were wide, and his smile withered as he seriously thought Flint might actually kill him. John also realized, in that moment, that having Flint’s hands pushing him and a blade to his neck felt more familiar than it should. It also felt better than it should. 

Flint locked eyes with Silver, and they didn’t move for a silent and unbearably long moment. Then Silver reached out his hand, and Flint didn’t do anything to stop him as he pulled his face to him. Their lips touched once again and Flint threw the knife aside, holding John’s back and pulling him up, closer to his body, as they kissed over and over. 

It seemed like they really wouldn’t be training for the rest of the day.

Although Silver had told Madi more than once about his concerns of being partners with Flint, a lot had changed since then. If John were honest to himself, he cared about defeating Flint in real life as much as he did in sword practice at that moment. What meant he didn’t care about it at all. He didn’t want to stop Flint, he wanted to win battles with him, and sail with him, and live with him. 

John Silver had never been an enthusiast of stability, maybe because he had never known a good stable situation. During those past weeks, however, he realized that he wouldn’t complain about having a few constants – like Flint - in his life. It had a nice feeling to it, being this close to someone, understanding someone this deeply, and still feeling safe. As Madi was his queen, Flint was his captain, and, at that moment, he couldn’t picture a reality in which he wouldn’t want those facts to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you guys have enjoyed it. And, please, let me know what you think ^^


End file.
